This disclosure is related to data encoding and/or decoding.
As interfaces between components in computing platforms and/or between units within integrated circuits increase in transmission speed and/or bus width, noise and signal integrity issues increase in importance. For parallel data busses, for example data busses coupling memory devices to memory controllers, a supply current may vary with different output codes. The output code dependent supply current may result in power supply noise as the output code changes, possibly leading to signal integrity problems.